


Practical Demonstration

by Kangofu_CB



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fail sex, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, WAFF, deep throat prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Prompt response for Kinktober "Deepthroating"Shameless smut, mostly plotless.Duo and Trowa are at a karaoke bar with the others, and Duo convinces Trowa it's time to leave.





	Practical Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvsanime02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/gifts).



> For Ro. Thank you for the prompt, all the prompts really, and basically everything. 
> 
> It's not your OTP but I hope you enjoy it anyway <3

Duo was suffering.

Intense, soul-crushing suffering, of a variety that harkened back to the dark days of the war, when he hadn’t known if he would live or die, living on borrowed time.

Ok maybe, just _maybe_ , he was being melodramatic.

But not by much.

It was Quatre’s turn to choose the location for their monthly pilots’ gathering, and he’d obviously been going for ‘fun’ and ‘low key’ and ‘entertaining.’

Bless his heart, as Duo’s neighbor would say, when faced with the sort of situation where the perpetrator had meant well but failed miserably.

Currently, all five of them were at a karaoke bar, of all places, which might have been manageable, if it hadn’t been Ladies’ Night.

They were surrounded by the enemy, in Duo’s opinion, and they’d banded together for survival. Much like their past exploits. Duo, for his part, had no interest in women _whatsoever_ , and if any of the other guys did, the sheer number of them was overwhelming. He was currently huddled in the corner of their booth, crammed up against Trowa, as some drunken sorority girl woefully belted out ‘Girl Crush’.

They’d already suffered through ‘Hello’, ‘Stay’, and ‘Whiskey Lullaby’, along with more than a few attempts by several women to coax one of the five of them onstage.

Wufei had left in a huff of outrage half an hour ago.

Duo would have been right behind him if Quatre hadn’t given him such a wounded look.

He nudged Trowa. “You want another drink?”

“Might as well,” the other man muttered, tipping his bottle up and draining the last of it.

Duo sighed, despondently, before lifting his own empty glass, catching the attention of the waitress.

At least the service was good. She was back moments later with more drinks, grimacing sympathetically at them. Duo quirked a grin at her, tipping his glass minutely in her direction, and she winked before darting off to deliver more fruity cocktails and two dollar shots.

Glancing across the table, Duo noticed Quatre was deep into his own inebriation, slumping slightly against Heero as he hummed along to the music absently.

Duo couldn’t help but notice that his pitch was significantly better than the current singer’s.

He kicked Heero under the table.

The other man glared at him, not that the expression was much of a deviation from his normal countenance.

Jerking his chin at Quatre’s swaying form, he tried to communicate to Heero with a look that it was _time_ _to_ _go_.

Unsurprisingly, Heero didn’t catch on, just looked between the two of them in confusion.

Duo rolled his eyes. He could see Trowa hiding a smirk behind his beer, and he elbowed the taller man in retaliation.

“Do that thing where you talk to Heero in his own language so we can get the hell out of here,” he muttered. Not that he expected Heero to hear him over the caterwauling on stage.

Trowa snorted. “And what is it you think I should tell him to convince him to go? You know he hates to disappoint Quatre.”

Heero was a level of oblivious that was, frankly, astounding. Quatre was practically laying in his lap and Heero had been watching him with moon-eyes for years, and neither one of them seemed to be able to get their act together.

It was almost painful to watch, and Duo had long ago run out of patience for it.

He pressed his thigh against Trowa’s under the table.

Lifting his glass, he held it in front of his mouth while he spoke, pretending to watch the stage. “If you get us out of here, I swear to give you the best blowjob of your life.”

Trowa’s hand spasmed around the bottle he was holding. He lifted it to his lips, very carefully swallowing nearly half the bottle before he put it back down again.

Quatre was now leaning on Heero’s shoulder, eyes drooping from alcohol and exhaustion.

Leaning forward, Trowa nudged Heero to get his attention.

“I think Quatre’s tired. And drunk. You should probably get him out of here and take him home to get some rest.” He paused while Heero turned his head to evaluate the blonde man nearly drooling on his shoulder. “In fact, he’s had a bit much to drink, maybe you should stay with him, make sure he’s ok.”

Heero nodded, classic ‘Mission Accepted’ Yuy, and dropped enough cash on the table to cover all of their drinks as he muscled himself and Quatre out of the booth with barely a goodnight.

Duo sighed in relief. “Thank fucking _god_ ,” he groaned, downing the last of the beer and reaching for his wallet.

Trowa tugged him out of the booth, dropping cash on top of Heero’s pile before Duo could get his wallet open, and was ushering him out of the bar with a speed that surprised him. Duo waved at the laughing waitress on their way out.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s the rush?”

“Life-altering oral sex,” Trowa murmured, pressed against his back near the curb, warm breath against his ear.

Duo shivered.

“I guess I owe you one, huh?” He turned his head, intending to steal a kiss, when a black car pulled up in front of them, driver leaning out.

“Trowa?”

Duo was shuffled into the backseat of the car, Trowa rattling off an address to the driver, no kisses in sight, much to his disappointment.

Luckily, their townhouse was close to the bar, and they were climbing out of the backseat and up their front stairs just a short ten minute ride later.

Inside it was all hot caresses and hotter kisses as they fumbled their way in the dark to the bedroom.

Their relationship was relatively new - they'd been living together for two years, but hadn’t acted on the attraction humming between them until just a few months ago, after Duo’d come home from a truly awful date with a bottle of vodka and a bucket of self-loathing. Trowa had fished him out of the bathroom and his black mood, tucking him in with a tenderness that had surprised Duo.

They’d been tentatively, quietly dating ever since.

It was long enough that they had a passing acquaintance with each others’ bodies, but short enough that everything still carried the thrill of the unknown.

Inside Duo’s bedroom - chosen for proximity to the front door - he shoved Trowa’s shirt up and over his head, mouth descending to press teeth and tongue to exposed skin, working his way down as he knelt in the floor, Trowa pinned against the door. Hands scrabbled for his own shirt, and Duo allowed it to be pulled over his head as he moved, barely paying attention.

Then he was fumbling at Trowa’s belt, the metal clinking, tugging at the snap of his fly and diving inside, reaching for the rock hard erection that had been pressed against his hip when Trowa had backed him against the wall in the hallway.

Duo pulled out his prize, leaning in to rub his cheek against the engorged flesh, inhaling the familiar scent that was pure Trowa.

There was a groan above him.

Tugging the pants a little lower to give him better access, Duo raised his chin, swiping his tongue across the head of Trowa’s cock, leaving a stripe of moisture as he reached to fondle the heavy sack hanging below.

As he wrapped his lips around the crown, the other man’s fingers found their way into his hair, and Duo groaned in response, leaning into the touch, appreciating the slight tug against his scalp.

Trowa’s hips bucked, Duo shifting to accommodate the movement.

He pressed forward, swallowing Trowa down as far as he could, surrounding his cock in heat and moisture, concentrating on providing as much stimulation, as much pleasure, as he possibly could. His free hand came up to wrap around the part of Trowa’s cock he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Trowa moaned again, fingers tightening.

For a while, Duo lost himself in the ecstasy of pleasing his partner, focusing on maintaining a rhythm and suction and keeping his teeth exactly where they belonged.

But this was supposed to be a _life_ - _altering_ blowjob and he was determined to deliver on his promise.

With that in mind he changed tactics, tried to swallow Trowa down farther, deep into his throat.

Gagged.

Backed off, returned to his previous position. Could hear Trowa panting and gasping above him.

Tried again to take him deeper, and had to pull away entirely as he coughed.

He tried again, twice more, choking both times, before Trowa spoke.

“Duo,” the other man’s voice came from above him, breathless and confused, hand sliding from Duo’s hair to his shoulder, “what are you doing?”

Duo was immediately, immensely embarrassed. Could feel the flush climbing up his chest, blooming across his face. Was grateful the room was pitch black except for the spill of light from a street lamp through the blinds.

“I, ah, was trying to give amazing head?” His voice was rough, raw from the choking and the coughing, and yeah, probably Trowa’s dick.

“It was a great _start_ ,” Trowa said, hesitantly.

He couldn’t stop the chuckle that burbled up from his chest, and Trowa snorted a little in amusement, now that he knew he hadn’t offended Duo. The other man tugged him to his feet, pulling him close.

A hot mouth slanted over his, and Duo whimpered, a little, pressing into the kiss, body flush against Trowa’s, erection straining against his jeans.

Even his acute humiliation hadn’t been enough to cool his arousal.

Trowa’s mouth dragged itself away from Duo’s, nibbling along his jaw and nipping at his earlobe. Duo sighed, tilting his head slightly, leaning into the contact.

“It’s not a porn, Duo.”

He snorted in response. “Yeah, I figured. You’re not wearing a UPS uniform.”

Trowa huffed a laugh against his neck before backing him further into the room, until the back of Duo’s knees hit the bed and he fell onto it, Trowa following him down, his own mouth heading southwards. He tugged Duo’s jeans off as he went, hands sliding over exposed skin, goosebumps following.

“I like it better,” his breath coasted along Duo’s bare hip, causing him to shiver, “when you’re enjoying yourself, too. When you’re _enthusiastic_.”

“So enthusiasm trumps expertise in this case, got it.” Duo’s voice was rough for entirely different reasons.

“I’m always available for practice sessions.”

Duo’s laugh was cut off mid chuckle as he was engulfed in hot, wet, _enthusiastic_ suction, Trowa clearly ready and able to demonstrate his own technique.

It wasn’t long before he was riding the edge of orgasm, and he scrabbled furiously at Trowa’s shoulders, pulling the other man up onto the bed with him, shoving at his jeans as he went.

They stretched out, horizontally across the bed, skin to skin, naked and flushed, Duo reaching for both of their erections. His free arm was under Trowa’s neck, and he grasped at the other man, their mouths meeting in an uncoordinated, sloppy kiss as he stroked both of them.

Trowa reached to tangle his fingers with Duo’s, his other hand buried in the remains of his signature braid, as they rocked towards completion together, words lost, just sensations and emotions and lust.

Duo came first, keening long and low, his body taut as Trowa jerked both of them off, Duo spurting hot cum over both of them as he gasped for air.

As soon as he could move again, he took over for Trowa, wrapping his fist around the other man’s cock, stroking furiously, his cum easing the friction, Trowa’s head buried in his neck as he panted and clenched at Duo’s back. He came silently, shuddering, spilling over Duo’s hand and stomach.

There was a lot of just breathing after that, as their hearts pounded, wrapped around each other, tangled on top of the sheets.

Eventually, though, the cool of the room became bothersome, Duo’s exposed back pebbling in goosebumps, and he shivered.

Slowly, reluctantly, they parted, Duo reaching for his shirt to wipe both of them off, and then tugging the sheets down, maneuvering to crawl under them. Trowa reached for his jeans.

“Where d’ya think you’re going?” Duo reached to tug at his arm.

Trowa looked at him in surprise.

They’d never spent the night together, in one bed, sleeping or otherwise.

He shrugged, dropping the pants back on the floor and turning to slide beneath the covers.

“Can’t show you how much I’ve improved my technique in the morning if you aren’t here to practice on,” Duo mumbled, scooting to tangle his legs with Trowa’s and rest his head on the other man’s shoulder.

The last thing he felt was the vibration of Trowa’s laughter under his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to ChronicWhimsy for beta reading this on the fly during her vacation and on NO notice. You're always too good to me ❤️


End file.
